Yvana Crogan
Yvana Crogan '(アイバナ クロガン ''Aibana Kurogan) is a Royal Knight hailing from the Norvino Kingdom serving under the Royal Family in the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. She is widely known for her appearance, where she looks like a beast that is able to walk on two legs and talk. She not only gets her alias, '''The Beast (ビースト Bīsuto), from her physical appearance. Yvana also gets it from her massive strength that she has, she is able to life unimaginable items, and she is also the strongest member of the Twelve Royal Knights. Since the kingdom was founded to be a save-haven from magical beasts, many of the citizens of the kingdom have come to fear and hate her. Even though she'll say that this doesn't bother her, deep down inside, it has a great effect on her. Yvana doesn't remember where she was born, or where she even came from. It has been assumed that she is the spawn of an unnamed species of beast and a Magic Beast causing her to be a hybrid of the beasts. However, since she remembers fragments of her mother, she chooses to call herself a Lycanthrope. Yvana was found digging through trash by a member of the Royal Guard, and was brought to the queen to see what was to become of her, after all she is a fearsome beast. However, the queen saw more in her, and she was raised alongside Kristel Solus and grew to become great friends with her. Now, she is a respected Royal Knight from Norvino, well, almost respected. Appearance Yvana doesn't look like anything you would see walking on two legs and speaking with a human tongue, in fact, she looks like some kind of wolf standing upright. You could say that she is some Magical Beast that will gobble you up, but in reality, her appearance has nothing to do with her intentions. She will however, attack you if you betray her trust, or anything along those lines. Yvana is often seen showing off her fearsome appearance as well, showing off her teeth and growling to intimidate the people around her. Even though she's half of an unknown beast species, her looks are very similar to that of a wolf. She has a mixture of dark brown and black fur, that is darker around her face as well as hands and feet. She also has lighter fur around her shoulders and back, as well as around her eyes and her mouth. This highlights her eyes, as well as her teeth that are ready to rip into anything that threatens her or the kingdom. She doesn't really need to rely on her magic to protect her, she doesn't even need to use it to win a battle. She has her brute strength as well as her deadly teeth in her arsenal, so watch out, because her bite is worse than her bark. Yvana has bright amber eyes, however, there has been times where it looks like she has bright blue eyes instead of her signature amber eyes. This will sometimes happen, especially if there is something effecting her mood, and it's nothing cliche like the moon or the night. She just might be incredibly tired, or she'll be in a very bad mood. It's strange, but if people talk to her about it she'll growl at them and show them her teeth until they know their place and shut up. Yvana has black hair that puffs up, it almost makes her look like she has a mane. Though, since she has hair that hangs over her chest, it actually causes they eye to view it as hair instead of a puffy mane. The hair is delicately rolled and secured by a gold band, with an intricate band that she has on both hair rolls. It's an interesting fashion choice, but she likes to show her hair off because she recently let it grow out. She used to have it shaved entirely so it looked like a pure beast, but she let it grow out because she was tired of people mistaking her for a male. Also, they would think they she was some kind of dumb animal, but she walks on two legs so it's kind of hard for them to make that assumption. Even though she'll run on all four legs, she's usually seen walking on her hind legs. She is incredibly large, being 203 centimeters in size, the tallest out of the Royal Knights. She isn't one to hide this as well, looking down on people to make them feel lesser than her, and doing the old showing-off-her teeth trick. With her incredible size, she is able to pick up a regular sized person and throw them away from her. She is a beast hybrid after all, and she is not afraid to show it off. Yvana is seen wearing armor that some kind of Warrior would be wearing, however, even though it is not required to wear it, she still wears it anyway. Even though she won't admit it, she believes it makes her look more fearsome and scary than she did without it. It is composed of darker colors, almost seeming to blend in with the darker color of her fur. There are large spaulders she wears on her shoulders, both having a large spike on them. Though the main color is brown, there is a little white that is thrown in there, highlighting the metal designs that are thrown on the spaulders. Much of her outfit is this way, it's just a bunch of metal designs on something to make it look even scarier than it already is. Her breastplate has a navy blue stripe that runs across her chest, with a dark purple as well as white. The white mostly being the clashing metal patterns. It doesn't look bad as it is led out to be, but the designs should have been toned down a bit when the pieces were being made. Yvana wears fingerless gloves, they are a dark brown, the only piece seeming to have no true white hue. She wears the fingerless gloves because it is uncomfortable for her nail-like claws to be covered up in that way, but also because it accents them in just the right way. The gloves show off her large claws, making her look incredibly intimidating. The same goes for her legwear, it cuts off at about her ankle. She cannot wear boots because of the shape of her foot, but also because she feels no need to trim her claws. It's extremely painful to try to put something over them for a long period of time, so she likes to have them be free. It's also easiest when it comes to running, getting a grip on the ground and being able to take off like a wild beast. It also goes well with her claws, they're like the perfect set for intimidation, no magic included. Personality Even though Yvana looks as if she doesn't tolerate any fun, or if she is as serious as a stone statue, you would be surprised to see that you are proven wrong. Though she often had to play the role where she had to shoot down Kristel when she had crazy ideas to do something impractical, especially when they were younger, she often did not like telling her friend it would be stupid. Even though she still does this by offering her friend advice when it comes to leading the knights, it's more wisdom than being the serious one. Yvana has been known to be incredibly wise, and it's obvious this did not happen over night. It does have a little to do with being the logical one in a situation, but it has more to do with the basics of her magic. Her magic requires keeping the balance of everything around, and she needs to be able to be incredibly wise. However, this wisdom was forced upon her over a period of time, and though she may have not liked it, she eventually had to accept it and become someone who is able to show judgement. Yvana doesn't hate it now, her wisdom has gotten Kristel out of many sticky situations. However, being called the fun sponge isn't the best feeling in the world. She tries to be at least a little funny, making puns that are so stupid you laugh. It's kind of the only thing she does that's kind of humorous. She makes up for this with her somewhat caring personality. She does not care for everybody, she just picks and chooses who she wants to feel sorry for. It's not because she has a cold heart, it's just because she doesn't approve of everyone. She's a harsh judge and jury, she'll think you're a felon even if you just threw a piece of garbage on the side of the street. This is what makes her such a great Royal Knight. She's the one who will take action before anyone else does, and she'll be the first person to punish. It might come along with the wolfish side of her, wanting to jump on anything that moves. This is what takes us into 'the beast' side of her. Yvana tries to act as human as possible, although talking with a human tongue has been lately not enough. She gets urges to act out in a bestial manner, especially when she gets incredibly angry. She wants to get down on all fours, show her teeth, and rip the person's throat out with her teeth. She contains this within herself, but she will usually let the beast free when she is in battle, and this is when you don't want to be in a battle with her. She will actually look like a huge feral beast, her eyes getting wider, and it seems like her claws and teeth are longer and sharper as well. This is why people don't mess with her, because without her magic she can mess you up. Now when Yvana chooses to care for someone or even a something, she won't show it right away. She'll start it out with showing a little interest in what you are doing in, but she won't show enough interest to make it seem like she is interested. She wants to know, but she doesn't really want to show enough interest where the person will bore her to death. Then, if she still decides to care about you, she'll begin to show it with a series of punches and other things related to that. If you say something funny, she'll punch you. If you say something sad, she'll punch you. It hurts a lot, especially when she accidentally scrapes you with her incredibly large claws. However, this is how you know that she is really beginning to care or even remotely care. It's hard to get past even the first, stage, and so far the only person known to have passed or still isn't in this stage is her best friend, Kristel. Though, there are some people she is forced to care about. Such as her adoptive mother, Aivenna Solus, which she already liked because she took her in from living off of the streets. There's also Pandora Solus, who she sort of dislikes because Yvana finds her rather creepy. However, she has to be able to see past that when caring for her kingdom. So, even though she really has the same expression on her face, it's hard to tell if she cares about you or she is showing you her teeth to make you scared of her. It's hard to tell, but as you get to know her you'll realize that she is just a small litttle pup covered in a lot of fur and sharp teeth. History Yvana doesn't really remember much before her life of living with her best friend, Kristel Solus. The only thing she really remembers is being left behind by her mother in a small little hotel, and having to fend for herself. The one think that she can recount every single day is the day that she got to meet the princess. Yvana was wandering the garden, looking for scraps or something that looked a little decent to eat. She was looking through the bushes when something grabbed back paw and pulled her back out of the bush. She had come face-to-face with a little girl with an almost scared expression on her face. It was normal for Yvana though, she's been a beast for as long as she could remember and has been scaring people for as long as she can remember. Instead of calling the palace guards, the princess gave Yvana a hug. This was the breakthrough moment for Yvana, and ever since then she has never felt alone. Yvana grew up in the castle, but instead of growing up like a princess, she grew up as a knight. She was really glad that this arrangement was made, because Yvana doesn't look like princess material all. Can you imagine that huge beast in a cute little dress. Gross. However, Kristel was really never that kind a princess, so her and Yvana had many adventures together. Even though Yvana was, and still is the person who keeps Kristel out of trouble, she never stopped the fun. As young kids, the world was their oyster. They would trek across a field to see what was on the other side, or they would climb trees to see who could climb the highest. Though, when they were having fun in the garden one day something happened that changed their lives forever. Kristel had an incident that caused her to release magical energy, it wasn't enough to hurt Yvana. However, it did cause her vision to go out for at least a split second. It was then that Kristel's father left the kingdom, and despite knowing that he still loved her, she could feel the sadness that was occupying her heart. It was difficult to console her, for she really didn't know what to do. Yvana had never been exposed to loss before, and it pained her heart to see someone going through it. Synopsis Appearance Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Category:Mage Category:Female